CLBK
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali atau Cinta Lama Belum Kelar ya? Entah? / Warning: OOC, Typo s , GaJe, AU, Cagalli with Brown Hair! / Updated Chap 3!
1. Prolog

"Sejak pertama kita ketemu dulu, aku… sudah jatuh cinta padamu. A-apa… kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"…."

"Aku akan memberimu wak-"

"Serius?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau serius mencintaiku? Apa kau serius menginginkan aku sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"… tidak."

"Lalu…"

"Aku hanya tak mau main-main, makanya aku bertanya seperti itu."

"Begitu?"

"Jika kau serius, aku akan serius."

"Tapi, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"… aku juga mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja aku sungguh-sungguh, _bakayaro_!"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku…"

* * *

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**CLBK**

**Pairing : AsuCaga  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama  
**

**~ Prolog ~**

* * *

Di suatu hari yang cerah pada musim gugur yang tengah melanda sebuah kota bernama ORB. Kota modern dan sejahtera nomor dua setelah kota Akihabara yang terkenal dengan barang-barang elektroniknya di Jepang. Salah satu tempat terkenal dan selalu ramai akan aktivitas di ORB adalah bandara ORBY yang bertaraf internasional seperti halnya bandara Narita.

"Aduh, gawat! Pesawatnya sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu mendarat, pasti kena semprotdeh," gerutu seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu sambil keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi.

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

"Aduuuh! Siapa lagi s- _moshi moshi_?" Dengan cepat ia angkat teleponnya setelah tahu, siapa orang yang sedang menelponnya itu.

"AAARGH, _ONEE-CHAN_! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di sini!?" Suara lengkingan dari ujung telepon membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kirinya. "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan teman sekelas. Jadi aku telat, tapi aku 'kan hanya telat sepuluh menit, Stella," ujarnya sambil melihat jam lalu berjalan memasuki bandara ORBY.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Stella tersebut menyahut. "Tetap saja _Onee-chan_ telat."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, lalu dimana kau sekarang?"

"Stella masih di dekat pintu keluar nomor satu."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke sa-"

_Bruuuk! Prak!_

Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan ponselnya pun terjatuh ke lantai, sementara ia sendiri hanya terdorong ke belakang sedikit. Iris mata _amber_-nya mencari-cari kemana si ponsel tersebut terjatuh.

"M-maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang ditanya itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Lalu menunduk dan berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada tepat di bawah kaki si penabrak tadi. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh ponsel yang kini mati layarnya itu, Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar serta lebih putih dari tangannya sudah mengambilnya. Ia pun berdiri kembali.

"Maaf ya! Gara-gara aku, ponselmu jadi mati," kata orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan ponsel berwarna merah metalik itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Tak apa, memang ponsel ini sering terjatuh," ujarnya seraya mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini kartu pengenalku, kalau ponselmu kenapa-kenapa, hubungi sa-"

"-sudah kubilang, ponsel ini sering terjatuh dan sering mati karenanya. Jadi Anda tak perlu khawatir." Gadis itu menatap orang tersebut dan sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui kalau yang menabraknya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki tersebut juga sedikit kaget begitu melihat iris mata _amber_-nya dan tanpa sadar, sebuah nama pun keluar dari mulutnya. "Cagalli…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Cagalli itu menatapnya heran dan kaget.

"Kau Cagalli 'kan?" tanyanya.

"M-maaf, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku bukan Cagalli yang kau maksud."

Dengan cepat gadis yang disangka bernama Cagalli itu lari dari hadapannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat laki-laki berambut _dark blue _serta beriris mata _emerald _tersebut kaget dan hampir mengejarnya. "Mungkin, memang aku salah orang. Mana mungkin itu Cagalli, Cagalli berambut pirang sementara gadis itu berambut coklat. Yang sama hanya… iris matanya."

* * *

"Hosh, hosh, hosh! Kenapa –hosh– dia ada di –hosh– sini!?" gumam gadis yang menjadi korban tabrakan tadi seraya berhenti berlari dan menatap seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Cagalli-neechan?"

"Huaaa!"

_Bruuk! _Dan gadis itu pun terjatuh ke belakang karena dikagetkan oleh gadis lainnya yang bernama Stella dari depan. "Huuuh! Stella! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" gerutunya sambil bangkit dari lantai.

"Maaf, Stella tidak sengaja membuat Cagalli-_neechan_ kaget kok."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu itu, kalau gitu ayo pulang. Semuanya sudah menunggu."

"_Ha'i!_"

Kedua gadis itu pun pergi keluar dari bandara dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang masih setia menunggu Cagalli, gadis yang awalnya tidak mengakui nama aslinya pada laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi. Sebelum Cagalli masuk ke dalam taksi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Namun dia tak ada di sana lagi. _Apa benar itu 'dia'? Tapi untuk apa 'dia' kembali lagi ke sini? _tanya Cagalli dalam hati. _Ah, mungkin salah orang... tapi kenapa 'dia' tahu namaku? _Tanyanya lagi.

"Cagalli-_neechan_! Cepat masuk, Stella sudah lapar nih!" ujar Stella kesal.

"A-a, iya. Baiklah."

Dan taksi itu pun melaju kencang keluar dari lingkungan bandara setelahnya.

**To Be Continued **

Tangan Mizuka udah gatel nih buat fanfic AsuCaga baru (udah lama nangkring sebenarnya di neppie cuma baru berani publish aja), makanya dipublish deh satu fanfic lagi dan yang pasti tanpa orang ketiga apalagi orang keempat. :D Hanya permasalahan hati saja dari kedua belah pihak. #plak! Untuk fic pertama GSD masih dalam proses... :3

Yosh! Kasih saran, komentar, kritikan lewat **review** yaaa. Ditungguuuu... ^.~

**Sankyu! **


	2. Athrun Zala

Athrun Zala tampak gelisah di kursi tunggu ruang administrasi. Apalagi jika dilihat terus-terusan oleh para gadis yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Risih. Laki-laki itu sangat risih jika diperhatikan secara terang-terangan. Ayolah, kapan aku akan dipanggil? Gerutunya dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena dirinya pendatang baru di pertengahan semester, pasti tidak akan berada di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah peraturan tiap sekolah seperti itu.

"Athrun Zala?"

"Ya, saya."

"Bisa kau masuk dan menulis biodatamu sekarang?"

"Baik."

Ia pun masuk ke ruang administrasi dan mengikuti pria paruh baya di depannya yang membawanya ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat para staf tengah mondar-mandir dan beberapa siswa yang sepertinya bermasalah dengan pendataannya.

"Silahkan duduk dan isi lembaran ini."

Athrun mengangguk.

Pria tersebut pergi setelah memberikan selembar kertas biodata itu.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit Athrun mengisi lengkap biodatanya karena kemarin Minggu ia sudah mengisi sebagian. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, mencari pria yang menjadi salah satu staf di sana. Terlihat pria itu tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis berkuncir dua dan berkacamata. Kelihatannya pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

Melihat gadis itu, membuat Athrun teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia pernah bertabrakan dengan seseorang di Bandara. "Eh?" Dengan cepat Athrun menoleh kembali. Gadis itu sudah tak ada di tempat dan terlihat tengah menutup pintu masuk ruang administrasi. Lama Athrun menatap pintu masuk, ia pun menunduk. "Siapa gadis itu?" gumamnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Eh? Iya, sudah."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini sampai wali kelasmu datang menjemput."

"_Hai_."

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**CLBK © Setsuko Mizuka**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**~ Athrun Zala ~**

* * *

"Bagaimana, _Nee-chan_? Apa ada yang dipermasalahkan lagi dengan data Stella?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan harap-harap cemas pada gadis lainnya yang ia panggil '_Nee-chan_' tadi.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah beres."

"_Hontou ni_?

"Iya, kau masuk saja ke kelasmu," suruh gadis berambut coklat lembut.

"Lalu Cagalli-_Neechan_?"

Cagalli menepuk kepala Stella yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung sendiri. "Aku ada urusan dengan temanku di perpustakaan," jelasnya. Melihat Stella mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada tak jauh dari ruang administrasi. Begitu sampai, Cagalli masuk dan meletakkan tasnya ke lemari penitipan barang.

"_Yo_ Cagalli."

Gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Hei, hei, hei. Pagi-pagi sudah masang muka jutek begitu."

"Bicaralah yang sopan dengan _senpai_-mu."

"Haruskah?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menghembuskan napas pasrah melihat adik kelasnya yang sangat tidak sopan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang. Mata _amber_-nya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata kotak itu terus memperhatikan laki-laki berambut hitam pekat yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dari tasnya. "Shinn Asuka, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mencari ribut denganku?"

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mencari ribut denganmu," balas Shinn.

_Ctak!_

"_I-ittai_! Apa-apaan ini?! Sakit tahu!" ringis Shinn.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik di perpustakaan!"

Shinn mendengus kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berkedut karena sebuah jitakan dari senpai berambut coklat yang ia kenal bernama Cagalli itu. Shinn berjalan di belakang si _senpai_, walaupun kelihatan tidak akrab tapi mereka cukup dekat. Hanya dekat sebatas senior dan adik kelas saja.

"_Ohayou, Hime~_."

Cagalli melirik lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Lama sekali datangnya," kata seorang gadis bernama lengkap Miriallia Haww. Gadis berambut krem kecoklatan itu adalah sahabat Cagalli sejak ia masuk _Senior High School_. Namun sayang, Cagalli dan Milly –nama panggilannya Miriallia– tidak sekelas di kelas 2 seperti saat mereka di kelas 1.

"Maaf, ada masalah dengan administrasi sepupuku."

"Sepupumu yang kemarin itu kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Miriallia.

"Sepupu?" heran Shinn.

"Kau pasti ketinggalan berita tentang sepupu Cagalli-_Hime_ yang datang kemarin," kata seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang dan berkuncir satu dengan wajah mengejek ke arah Shinn.

"Masalah gitu buatku, Yu-na Ro-ma Se-i-ran?"

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Yuna Roma Seiran yang sejak tadi memanggil nama Cagalli dengan sebutan '_Hime_' itu memasang wajah geregetan menahan emosi. "Jangan cari masalah denganku, Shinn Asuka. Kau tak mau kan sampai harus dikeluarkan dari sini?" tanyanya sekaligus mengancam. Kalau bukan karena sang ayah yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah di sekolah mereka, ia takkan berani berucap seperti itu. Ckckck.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?"

"Awas kau, Shinn."

"Bisa kalian tenang sedikit?" desis Cagalli dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tentu saja, _Hime_. Jika itu yang kau pinta." Yuna tersenyum manis.

Shinn pura-pura muntah melihatnya.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli melirik ke salah satu rak buku. Sejak awal ia duduk, Cagalli merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik rak buku khusus sejarah. Terlihat rambut berwarna pirang sedikit menyembul dari sana. Perlahan Cagalli mengambil buku tulis milik Miriallia dan sebelum si pemilik protes, ia sudah menulis beberapa kata di halaman belakang buku tersebut.

'_Sepertinya dia mengikutimu lagi._'

Miriallia yang tahu maksudnya hanya menghela napas.

'_Kenapa kau tak coba menghampirinya?_'

"Kau gila, Cag?" bisik Miriallia.

"Bisik-bisik apa sih? Ikutan dong," pinta Yuna dan langsung dilempari kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebalnya lebih dari lima centi ke mukanya oleh Cagalli. "_Hime_, kau kejam sekali padaku~."

"Jangan ikut campur, laki-laki setengah perempuan."

"Apa kau bilang barusan, bocah arogan?!"

"Berisik! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari hadapanku!"

Shinn dan Yuna langsung diam mendengar ucapan Cagalli.

Miriallia hanya tertawa melihatnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya secara diam-diam dari balik rak buku yang sempat dicurigai Cagalli tadi. Bukan hanya memperhatikan, orang itu bahkan dengan berani mengambil beberapa foto saat Miriallia tengah tertawa.

"_Thanks God. You have met me with her_," gumamnya.

* * *

Sambil memandangi layar ponselnya, Dearka Elthman terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya menganggap si laki-laki hitam manis tersebut sudah tidak waras. "Makin hari, kau makin terlihat cantik, Bidadari," gumamnya.

"Kau gila, Dearka?" tanya sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapan Dearka.

"Aku memang sudah tergila-gila padanya, Nicol."

Nicol Amalfi hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Memang merepotkan jika sudah berurusan dengan cinta."

"Kau juga pasti pernah merasakannya, Yzak," sahut Dearka pada laki-laki bernama lengkap Yzak Joule yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tidak sadar apa, sekarang kita ada dimana?" Yang ditanya cuek saja dan terus melihat foto lainnya yang ia dapat tanpa ijin dari si objek foto.

Saat ini ketiga laki-laki tersebut tengah berada di kantin sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di jam makan siang. Seperti biasa, mereka duduk di pojokan kantin yang berhadapan langsung dengan pohon kenari. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang menempati meja itu. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua ikut bergabung dan duduk di samping Nicol sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Kukira kita tak akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Ath," kata Yzak.

Athrun hanya tersenyum kemudian membaca lagi.

"Iya ya, sudah tiga tahun lebih kita tak bertemu," sahut Nicol.

"Tapi untungnya kita bertemu lagi sekarang."

Athrun tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada sahabat lamanya yaitu Yzak, Nicol, dan Dearka yang kini sudah sibuk lagi dengan ponselnya. Mereka berempat memang bersahabat sejak lama, lebih tepatnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Kalau bukan karena kepindahan Athrun sewaktu kelas 5 ke Negara PLANT, pasti mereka bisa terus bersama sampai sekarang.

"Oh iya, apa kalian luang setelah sekolah bubar?" tanya Nicol.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Athrun balik.

"Kita ke SD yuk, sekedar reuni kecil-kecilan dengan guru-guru."

Yzak tampak mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya.

"Ide bagus! Kebetulan, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Mwu-_sensai_," sahut Dearka dengan antusiasnya akan ide Nicol. Athrun juga mengangguk pertanda setuju. Tampak kantin makin ramai dari sebelumnya. Mata Athrun menjelajah ke seluruh isi kantin dan matanya tertuju pada sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang tengah duduk beralaskan rumput hijau di dekat lapangan sepak bola.

Samar-samar terlihat siluit gadis yang ia lihat pagi tadi di ruang administrasi tengah bersendau gurau dengan dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan di sana. Familiar. Itulah perasaan Athrun saat ia melihat gadis yang dilihat secara penampilan terlihat culun itu.

"Kau melihat siapa, Ath? Serius sekali," tanya Dearka penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Athrun kembali membaca novelnya.

Dearka menatap sahabatnya itu penuh curiga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, membuatku risih."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengambil incaranku?"

"Hah?" Athrun menatap Dearka tidak mengerti.

"Kulihat kau dari tadi memperhatikan gadis incaranku," kata Dearka penuh dengan nada curiga. "Walaupun dia belum jadi milikku sepenuhnya, aku takkan biarkan siapapun mendekatinya, termasuk kau, sahabatku sendiri."

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Dearka." Athrun _sweatdrop_.

"Kau berlebihan, Black," kata Yzak.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja sifat Athrun," timpal Nicol.

Dearka tertawa. "Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda kok."

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Dearka yang menurutnya sedikit tidak wajar atau bisa dibilang aneh. (#_Author_ dihajar DearkaFC#) Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam dunia novel yang belum selesai dibaca. Mata dan perhatiannya teralihkan lagi ke tepi lapangan sepak bola. Walaupun tidak jelas, tapi Athrun tahu bahwa sosok yang diperhatikan tengah memperhatikannya juga. Gadis itu kelihatannya sadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah yang lain.

* * *

"Hei, Cagalli. Kelihatannya kantin lebih ramai ya dari kemarin-kemarin?" kata Miriallia yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan keadaan kantin seraya meminum air mineral botolan.

Yang ditanya juga menoleh. Sesaat ia tampak santai memperhatikan sekelompok orang-orang yang tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Namun tak lama kemudian, tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik. Pada seorang siswa berambut biru tua yang duduk di pojokan kantin yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ya, matanya menatap ke arah Cagalli. Buru-buru ia memutus kontak mata antara mereka berdua.

Walaupun jaraknya agak jauh, tapi Cagalli merasa laki-laki tengah menatapnya dengan jarak dekat.

"_Neechan_? _Neechan_ kenapa?" tanya Stella khawatir.

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa, Stella." Cagalli tersenyum.

"_Hime_, apa kau mau _sushi_ ini?" tawar Yuna.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Cagalli datar.

"Sepertinya, aku melihat ada yang baru."

"Apa itu, Shinn?" Stella Loussier yang merupakan siswi baru pindahan dari Perancis sekaligus sepupu jauh Cagalli itu menatap penuh penasaran pada laki-laki seumuran dan seangkatan dengannya yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Itu, laki-laki di pojokan yang tengah membaca novel. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya duduk di kantin, terlebih dengan si Ketua klub _Judo_ dan Ketua klub musik," kata Shinn sambil menunjuk.

"_Judo_? Musik?"

"Ya, yang berambut putih itu namanya Yzak Joule si Ketua _Judo_, lalu yang berambur hijau itu namanya Nicol Amalfi. Yang di sebelah Yzak, namanya Dearka Elthman si Wakil Ketua klub basket," jelas Shinn.

"Ih waw?"

Shinn menengok ke arah Cagalli. "Apa?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menjelaskan secara panjang lebar dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Belum lagi nada suaranya yang terlihat lembut. Wah, jangan-jangan..." Cagalli sengaja tak melanjutkannya begitu melihat wajah Shinn yang sedikit panik. Gadis itu pun tertawa setelahnya. "Kau lucu, Shinn! Hahahaha!"

"_Urusai yo_!" seru Shinn.

"Eh? Kenapa _Neechan_ malah tertawa?" tanya Stella polos.

"Astaga, Cag. Sepupumu polos sekali." Miriallia tersenyum pada Stella.

"Hei, hei, hei. Laki-laki yang tadi si bocah arogan tunjuk itu kan anak baru dari PLANT," kata Yuna tiba-tiba karena sedikit jengah terus didiami. "Anak baru? Dari PLANT?" Yuna mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Miriallia. "Hmm, kalau tidak salah, namanya Athrun... Zala. Ya, Athrun Zala!"

_Deg!_

_Athrun... Zala?_

"Di kelas mana?" tanya Shinn.

"Di kelasku, kelas 2-1." Yuna ngangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli berdiri sambil memunguti kotak _bento_-nya.

"Mau kemana, _Hime_?" tanya Yuna heran.

"Ke kamar mandi." Gadis itu pun pergi dari tepi lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa yang membuat lainnya menatap heran ke arahnya. Bohong kalau ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Yang Cagalli butuhkan saat ini adalah pergi menjauh. Ya, menjauh secepatnya dari sana.

**To Be Continued**

_**Thank you so much for your reviews all**_! Tanpa _review_ kalian, Mizuka mungkin nggak ada semangat untuk melanjutkannya. :3 Terima kasih juga sudah mampir ke fic ini. Maaf untuk _typos_ yang bertebaran di sana-sini karena Mizuka juga masih belajar.

_I want to say 'Thanks a lot' for __**air phantom zala, Shuuta Hikaru, Hoshi Uzuki, Yukishiro1412, **__and__** Rukaga Nay. **_Bagi pe-review yang login, Mizuka balas lewat PM ya supaya fic ini nggak penuh dengan Author's Note dan yang tidak login akan dibalas langsung di Author's Note.

NOTE: Genre dirubah ya menjadi Romance & Hurt/Comfort.^^

_**Last, mind to give me your review? :D**_


	3. Her Name

Hari kini sudah berganti menjadi malam. Malam yang sangat suram tanpa bulan dan bintang-bintang di langit karena tertutupi awan. _Mungkin akan hujan_, pikir seorang gadis culun berkuncir dua dan berkacamata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, hujan kemudian turun dengan lumayan derasnya.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

_Craaash._

_Tap, tap, tap._

Gadis itu berlari dan menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sebagian seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan basah. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang dari bambu yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada. Ia pun masuk dan melangkah menuju rumah bertingkat dua yang terlihat sangat sederhana.

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**CLBK © Setsuko Mizuka**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**~ Her Name ~**

* * *

"_T-tadaima_," katanya dengan nada dan tubuh bergetar. Hujan di malam hari membuat tubuhnya menjadi kedinginan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sebelum menapaki lantai rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Cagalli-_neechan_, kenapa baru pulang? Stella cemas."

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat sepupu jauhnya itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa Cagalli-_neechan_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Daijoubu_, ada tugas mendadak tadi."

"Tugas?" heran Stella.

Cagalli mencubit kedua pipi sepupu jauhnya itu karena gemas melihat Stella menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos dan lugu yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu. "Iya, sepupuku yang paling manis."

"Auch! _I-ittai, Oneechan_," ringisnya.

"Cagalli!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menunduk sambil melepas cubitannya pada Stella.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut ungu dan bergelombang mendekat lalu memeluk Cagalli tanpa mempedulikan seragam gadis itu yang sudah basah kuyub. "_Yokatta_, kau tidak apa-apa. Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu karena pulang terlambat dari biasanya tanpa bilang-bilang dulu," kata si Ibu –Caridad Yamato–.

Cagalli tersenyum. "_Gomenasai_, Bu."

"Cagalli! Kemana saja kau sepulang sekolah!?"

"Eh? Kira?"

Caridad melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah lega. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut yang berwarna sama dengannya milik Cagalli yang agak basah. Kira Yamato –nama pemuda itu– tersenyum lalu berkata, "jangan pulang telat lagi ya tanpa ijin lebih dulu. Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ya. Maaf, mendadak ada tugas."

Bohong. Kira tahu itu bohong.

"Lebih baik Cagalli mandi dan ganti baju sebelum masuk angin."

"_Hai_."

Kira menatap gadis yang memiliki status sebagai kembaran tak identiknya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Bu, aku ke kemar dulu." Ia pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua karena kamarnya memang ada di sana.

Stella menatap kedua kakak sepupunya yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Cagalli bertingkah aneh. Di sekolah saat istirahat pun juga begitu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin ke toilet dan setelah itu tidak kembali lagi ke tepi lapangan. Saat ditanya, ia hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Cagalli," panggil Kira pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh gadis itu.

Cagalli tidak menoleh dan melenggang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu, karena pemilik lainnya juga ingin masuk. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira. Walaupun satu kamar bukan berarti mereka seranjang. (kalau iya, _Author_ bisa dihajar para fans AsuCaga dan LacusKira, walaupun mereka aslinya kembar. (==') cari aman aja, _guys _#sok akrab) Kamar itu lumayan luas dan hanya berisikan kasur bertingkat dua yang biasanya hanya Cagalli yang memakainya –mengingat Kira kini bersekolah di sekolah berasrama yaitu Tomoe Gakuen–, lemari pakaian dua pintu yang cukup besar, sebuah meja belajar beserta kursinya, dan lemari buku di sebelah lemari pakaian.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Kira.

Gadis itu diam sambil duduk di kursi belajar.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritalah padaku."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tumben kau pulang ke rumah?" Cagalli tersenyum.

Kira diam. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan," gumamnya.

"Aku tak punya masalah. Lalu kenapa kau pulang ke rumah? Ini 'kan masih hari Senin," kata Cagalli sambil menaruh tas selempangnya ke atas meja, tepat di sebelah tas lainnya yang ia yakini milik Kira.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Kira.

"Ah! Jaketku tertinggal di loker meja!" pekik gadis itu.

"Jaket?"

"Iya, jaket buatan Ibu."

"Dasar ceroboh." Kira geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kembarannya yang sangat ceroboh itu. "Kau tahu, aku pulang ke rumah karena aku rindu melihat kecerobohanmu," kata Kira yang entah bermaksud jujur, menggombal, atau menyindir.

Cagalli cemberut mendengarnya.

"Hei, hei. Aku hanya bercanda." Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kira, bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin mandi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau mau kuusir dengan cara tidak terhormat?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Kira menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya penjahat yang tertangkap polisi. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar yang di cat warna _soft brown_. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara Cagalli yang seperti suara bisikan ketika gadis itu ingin masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dia kembali lagi tanpa kupinta."

* * *

Udara sejuk di pagi buta yang Miriallia hirup terasa menyejukkan hatinya. Ia menatap gedung sekolah yang terlihat masih sangat sepi sambil tersenyum. Memang siapa lagi yang mau datang jam 7 pagi jika jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 8.30 selain dirinya? Gadis yang satu ini memang dibilang paling rajin di kelas 2-2. Entah apa yang ia lakukan namun senyumannya seketika luntur begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah bermain basket di lapangan basket –tentunya–.

_Eh? Dia... Tumben datang pagi, pikirnya dalam hati._

_Duk, duk, duk._

_Tap!_

_Zreeek!_

Miriallia tanpa sadar sudah terdiam di posisinya yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari lapangan dan terus memperhatikan pemuda yang selama ini menjadi stalker-nya secara diam-diam. (namanya juga _stalker,_ Mba. Gimana sih? #_Author_ dirajam#) Lama gadis itu terdiam melihat permainan pemuda bernama lengkap Dearka Elthman sampai tidak sadar ponselnya bergetar.

Dearka terlihat bersemangat. Berbagai gerakan pun ia coba, walau hanya bermain sendiri. Bahkan ia bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan gaya _slam dunk._ Pemuda itu berhenti bermain untuk sementara lalu berdiri di tengah lapangan.

_Mau mencoba memasukkannya dari tengah-tengah lapangan?_

Tanpa Miriallia sadari, senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

_Duk, duk, duk_. Dearka men-_dribble_ bola sebanyak tiga kali.

_Tap._

_Zreeek!_

_Speechless_. Hanya itu yang bisa Miriallia lakukan(?) begitu melihat Dearka melompat dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring dengan sangat sempurna. "_S-sugoi_...," gumam Mirialli. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang memasukkan bola dari tengah-tengah lapangan. Hei, jaraknya 'kan lumayan jauh jika dihitung-hitung.

_Duk, duk, duk, duk, duk._

"E-eh?"

"M-Miriallia..."

_Glek._

Dengan susah payah Miriallia menelan ludah dan menghapus rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda saat kegiatannya diketahui oleh Dearka yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil memegang bola basket di tengah lapangan. _Bagus, Milly. Kau ketahuan tengah memperhatikannya_, pikir Miriallia dalam hati dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Buru-buru ia pergi dari sana menuju gedung di sebelah kiri gedung utama yang bertingkat tiga dimana perpustakaan dan ruang administrasi berada.

"M-Miriallia!"

Terlambat. Gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"D-dia melihatku bermain... basket."

Tampak semburat merah mencuat di kedua pipi Dearka. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai gadis yang ditaksirnya (azeeek #digeplaked _readers_#) melihat permainannya di pagi buta seperti ini dan apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Bukankah itu romantis?

Sejurus kemudian senyuman manis mampir di wajahnya.

* * *

Cagalli tampak terengah-engah sambil memegangi tempat ginjalnya berada dengan tangan kiri yang terasa sakit karena ia terus berlari dari rumah menuju halte bus. Sedikit menggerutu mengingat kembarannya menolak untuk mengantarnya dengan sepeda gunung miliknya. "Kira menyebalkan! Jelas-jelas libur dan aku bangun kesiangan, bukannya bantu malah tidur. Huuuh! Stella juga, kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih!?" gerutunya.

"Heh!? Dua puluh menit lagi telat!"

Cagalli mempercepat larinya.

Setelah memakan waktu lima menitan berlari, ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang pintunya sudah hampir tertutup. Hampir saja Cagalli ketinggalan kalau saja ia tidak berteriak. Kami-sama masih melindungiku, pikirnya seraya mengatur napas.

Ia memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin pembayaran lalu pergi mencari kursi kosong. Kakinya sudah lemas karena berlari terus. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Tengok kanan dan tengok kiri. Dari sekian banyaknya kursi hanya ada satu kursi yang masih kosong. Ingin ia duduki namun Cagalli urungkan niatnya itu begitu melihat siapa orang yang tengah duduk di pojok dekat jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone-nya. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke belakang, setidaknya orang itu takkan melihatnya jika ia berdiri di belakang.

"Tunggu!"

_Deg!_

"Duduk saja di sebelahku."

_Ga-wat_. Belum berjalan selangkah dari tempatnya tadi, ia sudah ditahan oleh orang itu yang ternyata adalah Athrun Zala. Cagalli memutar badannya untuk menghadap Athrun. Sambil tersenyum ia menolak. "Maaf, saya di belakang saja."

Athrun yang sudah melepas _headphone_-nya membalas. "Tak ada lagi yang kosong selain di sini."

"Aku bisa berdiri."

Pemuda mengernyit. Ia berpikir, gadis culun di depannya ini menghindarinya.

"Permisi."

"Duduklah, kakimu bergetar," suruh Athrun setelah melihat keadaan kaki Cagalli. Ia juga menahan pergelangan tangan Cagalli hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu menurut dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hening di antara mereka berdua.

"Mm, kau gadis yang kutabrak sewaktu di bandara itu, 'kan?"

Cagalli melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?" Athrun bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mati sesaat waktu itu."

"O-oh."

Hening lagi. Suasana canggung bisa Athrun rasakan sekarang. Ia menoleh ke arah luar bus yang terlihat ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas di sana sambil sesekali melirik ke samping. Gadis itu tampak masih mengatur napasnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke depan. Spekulasi muncul lagi dalam benaknya. Selama pembicaraan yang singkat tadi, gadis itu tampak menghindar dari tatapannya. _Semakin lama, gadis ini jadi mirip 'dia'_, pikir Athrun.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh.

Athrun langsung menggeleng. "_Gomen,_ kau terasa familiar untukku."

Gadis itu diam tak menyahut.

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu di tepi lapangan dan ruang administrasi."

"Ooh."

"Aku kelas 2-1, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Athrun.

"Kelas 2-2, di sebelah kelasmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas itu."

Cagalli memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. "Aku duduk di pojok belakang."

Athrun menganguk. "Pantas, rasanya aku tak melihatmu di kelas itu." Ia tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh gadis itu. Walau sangat tipis bagaikan benang sutra. "Namaku Athrun Zala, siapa namamu?"

Tanpa disangka gadis itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan. "_Gomen_."

"Eh?" _Nama gadis itu Gomen?_

"Pemberhentian halte tujuh."

Ternyata ia sudah sampai di halte tujuannya yaitu halte tujuh. Athrun berdiri dari kursinya mengikuti gadis yang sempat diduga bernama _Gomen_. Heran begitu melihat gadis itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, apalagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Siapa nama gadis itu?" bisiknya setelah turun dari bis sambil memandangi punggung gadis berkuncir dua tersebut yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

"-_neechan_, Cagalli-_neechan_!" Cagalli terperanjat kaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kamus bahasa Inggris-nya hingga mengenai kaki laki-laki berambut hitam di sampingnya begitu suara Stella menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"_Ittai_!"

"E-eh!? _Gomen_, Shinn! _Gomen_!"

Shinn terus meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang terkena hantaman kamus yang tebalnya lebih dari 10 centi meter. "_Ittai_, Cagalli! Ouch!" ringis Shinn.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_, Shinn?" tanya Stella.

"Tentu saja sakit!"

"Maaf, Shinn. Aku melamun tadi," kata Cagalli dengan nada bersalah.

"Melamun? Cagalli-_Hime_ melamun tentang apa? Tentang aku ya?" tanya Yuna dengan percaya dirinya. Ia pun disoraki ramai-ramai oleh Miriallia dan Shinn, sementara Stella hanya diam sambil menatap cemas ke arah si kakak sepupu jauhnya itu yang sejak kemarin melamun terus.

"Cagalli-_neechan_, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran _Neechan_?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu duduk di kursi.

Yuna ikut duduk di kursi tersebut bersama Miriallia yang tengah membaca sebuah novel yang sempat ia tunda tadi. Sementara Stella pergi ke rak buku mengenai pelajaran Matematika ditemani Shinn. Sepertinya _Author_ mencium bau percintaan antara kedua orang bermata _ruby_ dan _magenta_ itu.

Cagalli terus menatap halaman yang ada di dalam kamus tersebut tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membacanya. Pikiran gadis itu kini melayang ke peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin, saat ia berada di bus dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut biru yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolahnya. _Waktu itu... dia menanyakan namaku, lalu tadi pagi... dia tersenyum saat berpapasan di loker sepatu_.

"-_Hime_? Cagalli-_Hime_, kau melamun lagi?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Yuna."

Yuna cemberut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana tidak peduli melihat orang yang disukai melamun terus seperti orang yang tengah menyimpan masalah besar?" Perkataan dari laki-laki itu membuat Cagalli menunduk.

_Andaikan kau yang berkata seperti itu sekarang_, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Apa ada seseorang yang bernama Miriallia Haww?"

Penjaga perpustakaan yang kala itu berjaga datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Milly menatapnya heran. "Ya, saya Miriallia Haww. Ada apa ya?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar."

"Seseorang? Siapa maksudnya?"

"Dearka Elthman, Wakil Ketua klub Basket," jawab penjaga perpus tersebut.

Cagalli dan Milly menengok satu sama lain yang kebetulan duduk bersampingan. Wajah keduanya menyiratkan rasa heran dan penasaran. Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah Cagalli. Tentu saja Milly yang melihatnya merinding. Oh ayolah, beberapa detik yang lalu gadis itu tampak seperti manusia tanpa jiwa, dan sekarang ia malah menyeringai begitu.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan menghampirimu, Milly," kata Cagalli misterius.

"Huh? Lebih baik kau urusi masalahmu yang entah apa itu sampai tuntas, Cag." Milly berdiri sambil menutup novel tersebut lalu mendekapnya erat. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu melamun begitu, Cagalli." Gadis itu tersenyum hangat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Cagalli.

"Traktir ya kalau sudah jadian!" seru Shinn tiba-tiba.

_Blush!_

"_URUSAI YO_, SHINN!" balas Milly dengan wajah memerah.

"Ssst! Di perpustakaan dilarang berisik dan berteriak!" seru si penjaga perpus tadi.

Shinn, Cagalli, Yuna, dan Stella yang kini sudah duduk di samping Cagalli tampak pura-pura membaca dengan sesekali bersiul –untuk Yuna dan Shinn saja–, sementara Milly sudah keluar perpustakaan menemui laki-laki berkulit hitam namun manis di wajah itu –Dearka Elthman–.

"Dearka dan Milly... hmm, lumayan," gumam Yuna.

Cagalli melirik laki-laki tersebut. "Kau mau apa, Yuna?"

"Berita bagus harus disebar, hahaha."

"Kau mau menyebarkannya atau lebih baik kita tidak berteman lagi?"

Yuna terbelalak. "Eeeh!? A-aku tidak jadi menyebarkannya."

"Bagus." Gadis itu membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. "Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Seketika iris mata _amber_-nya menatap tajam laki-laki berambut ungu itu. "A-ah, tidak jadi." Cagalli kembali menatap kamus berbahasa Inggris yang dipegangnya sedari tadi tanpa sedikit pun minat untuk membacanya.

**To Be Continued**

Hai, hai, hai, _minna-san!_ ^^ #dihajar rame-rame# _hontou ni gomenasai_ karena terlalu lama update fanfic ini. Mizuka bener-bener susah dapetin _mood_-nya karena kegalauan menimpa hidup Mizuka seminggu terakhir ini. T^T gara-gara _someone_ jadi murung terus, apalagi setelah melihat hasil UTS. #pundung# oh oke, cukup itu saja curhatan Mizuka #plak!#

_Thanks_ ya _for _**Hoshi Uzuki, air phantom zala, chatarine el fa esi (**thanks for your review^^ hehe, baca review-mu Mizuka jadi semangat lagi:)**)** **, blondeprincessa, CloudXLighting, Shuuta Hikaru, Uchiha Nura, Rukaga Nay, Yukishiro1412, and all (silent readers). **^^ _without your reviews_, Mizuka mungkin nggak ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Hehe...

#nengok ke atas# kayaknya kebanyakan _scene_ DearkaxMilly ya? ==' nggak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya nulis _scene_ tentang mereka. Maaf juga karena masih buat _readers _bingung. Oh ya, Mizuka akan kasih clue tentang fanfic ini.

**Athrun tidak kenal dengan _Cagalli_ tapi bisa dibilang dia sangat kenal dan dekat dengan 'Cagalli'. _'Cagalli'_ sih kenal banget dengan 'Athrun' tapi pura-pura nggak kenal dengan Athrun. Alasan? Tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya. #sign#**

_Want to review this chapter, minna-san? ^^_

Oh iya, awalnya Mizuka rencanain untuk update pas tanggal 29, tapi nggak jadi deh. Hehe, soalnya ada rencana buat fic khusus untuk Athrun. :D (_readers:_ gak nanya) =="

_**JAA NE! ^^**_


	4. Blonde Girl

"_Untuk apa aku dilahirkan, jika sejak awal memang tak diinginkan?"_

_._

"_Untuk apa aku masih bertahan, jika tak ada orang lagi yang mau berdiri di sampingku?"_

_._

"_Kenapa... takdirku seperti ini...? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

_._

_Tes._ Sebuah air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanan Cagalli. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi langit hitam yang berada di luar kaca pesawat. _Bodoh. Kenapa ingatan itu muncul lagi? _kesalnya seraya menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari samping kanan Cagalli.

"...makan, makan," igau orang itu yang ternyata laki-laki.

"Kira _baka_," geram si gadis.

Tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Kira, kembarannya.

Mata itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan iris mata _amethyst_-nya yang indah. "Cagalli? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kira Yamato sambil mengusap-usap mata kirinya. Hawa dingin yang tercipta membuat laki-laki itu mengeratkan jaket kulit berwarna hitam pemberian sang ibu.

"Sebentar lagi sampai di Onogoro kok." Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Senyum hangat nampak di wajah Kira. "_Gomen_."

"Huh? Untuk?" tanya gadis itu heran sambil menengok.

"Aku memaksamu untuk jadi model di PV pertamaku," jawabnya seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut kembarannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lagi begitu melihat respon Cagalli yang tidak menolaknya. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Kawaii na, boku no imouto_," gumamnya pelan agar tak terdengar oleh si adik.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**CLBK © Setsuko Mizuka**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**~ Blonde Girl ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota ORB sejak semalam dan membuat Athrun—mau tidak mau—membawa payung ke sekolah. Saat ini ia terlihat tengah menunggu bis di halte bersama penumpang lainnya. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri, seolah tengah mencari seseorang. Namun lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. "Kemarin aku sempat melihatnya naik bis dari halte ini," gumamnya sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Terlihat bis yang ditunggu-tunggu berhenti di depan rambu lalu lintas bersimbol 'Stop'.

Athrun Zala terdiam sebentar sebelum berjalan memasuki bis.

Ia duduk di kursi baris ketiga dari depan dan berada di sisi kiri bis.

"_M-MATTE KUDASAI_!" teriak seseorang dari luar saat bis mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte. Mendengar teriakan tersebut membuat Athrun menengok ke luar bis yang kembali berhenti bergerak. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang pendek tengah berlari kecil menuju pintu bis bagian depan. Kedua mata laki-laki itu tak berkedip sama sekali melihat sang gadis yang sudah masuk ke dalam bis.

"Lain kali jangan telat datang ke halte ya, Nona," nasihat si asisten supir.

"_H-hai, wakarimashita. Sumimasen deshita_." Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar lalu mencari kursi kosong. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua iris mata _emerald_ yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi Athrun sambil berpegangan pada pegangan yang ada di langit-langit. "_Etoo_, apa Stella boleh duduk di samping Anda?" tanyanya meminta izin dengan nada sopan.

"_A-a, hai. Dozo_," sahut Athrun seraya bergeser ke kiri.

Gadis yang menyebut dirinya 'Stella' itu pun duduk seraya menghembuskan napas lega.

Athrun sesekali melirik Stella lalu menunduk. _Anak ini... terlalu mirip, _katanya dalam hati.

"_Anoo_, apa Anda sekolah di ORB International High School seperti Stella?"

"Eh? A-a, iya. Baru beberapa hari ini sekolah di sana," jawab laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan pin khusus dari ORB IHS yang tersemat di kerah _blazer_ berwarna jingga miliknya. Kalau diperhatikan, gadis di hadapannya ini juga memakai pin serta seragam khusus siswi ORB IHS. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu juga di sekolah." Athrun berpikir sebentar, berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Ah! Pasti nama _Senpai_, Athrun Zala. Stella betul, kan?"

"Bagaimana..."

Belum sempat Athrun melanjutkan, Stella sudah memotongnya. "Stella tahu dari teman sekelas dan Yuna-_senpai_," jawab gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Stella Loussier, dari kelas 1-1. Panggil Stella saja, _Senpai_," katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ceria di wajah manisnya.

_Deg_. Jantung Athrun mendadak jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Stella menelengkan kepalangnya ke samping kiri. "_Anoo_, apa _jigoshoukai_ Stella salah?"

Athrun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan me-_loading_ apa yang terjadi.

"Aaa, _jigoshoukai_ Stella salah lagiii," gerutu gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eh? _Gomen_, aku melamun tadi." Senyum terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Sepertinya kau masih baru di ORB, ya?" tebak Athrun. Melihat Stella mengangguk, ia pun ikut mengangguk. "Aku juga baru di ORB. Dulu memang sempat tinggal di sini, tapi harus pindah ke Koloni December. Sekarang entah kenapa jadi terasa asing untukku,"cerita Athrun tanpa sadar.

Dari ekspresi Stella, ia tampak mendengarkan dengan serius dan langsung membuat Athrun tertawa pelan. "Eh? Apa Stella melewatkan sesuatu yang lucu?" herannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja... wajah dan sikapmu terlihat polos," aku Athrun.

"Polos?" Stella mendongak ke atas bermaksud untuk berimajinasi.

Alis kanan Athrun terangkat sedikit. "Kenapa?"

"Stella sedang berimajinasi. Tunggu sebentar."

Tersenyum. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu tersenyum begitu melihat tingkah lugu Stella. Secara samar, apa yang dilakukan Stella terlihat berbayang. Namun bayangan itu bukanlah sosok Stella, melainkan seseorang yang tengah dicari Athrun. Bahkan senyuman gadis di hadapannya ini menyerupai senyum dari sosok itu. _Kenapa... gadis ini sangat mirip denganmu?_

**w(u,u)w**

Kira Yamato menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir. Ia berjongkok di depan gadis yang kini tengah menunduk di kursi rias. "Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Gadis bersurai pirang sebahu itu tampak mengangguk sekali. Kira mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa pakai warna coklat seperti biasanya."

"_Urusai_. Sudah kubilang dari tadi 'kan, aku tidak apa-apa. Oke?"

Wajah laki-laki itu langsung tertekuk. "Dasar. Aku khawatir denganmu, Cagalli."

Iris mata _amber_-nya berputar, bosan. "_Hontou ni daijoubu_, Kira."

"Yasudah." Perlahan kepala Cagalli kembali menunduk. Wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang yang tengah melamun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kira khawatir untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merutuk salah satu sahabatnya—Heine Westenfluss—yang dengan seenaknya menyarankan Cagalli sebagai modelnya pada Gilbert Durandal selaku sutradara di PV Kira. Kalau bukan karena Heine yang menjadi komposer dari lagunya, Kira pasti takkan mau menuruti perkataannya.

"_N-ne_, Kira. Apa... identitasku akan ke-ketahuan?"

Takut dan cemas, Kira bisa merasakannya. "Tenang, Cagalli. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"A-a. _daijoubu, daijoubu_," kata Cagalli dengan nada bergetar.

Kira menggenggam kedua tangan sang adik yang terlihat gemetaran. "_Hai, daijoubu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert tersenyum puas melihat tempat pembuatan _video_ dari PV yang ia sutradarai. Ia memilih sebuah padang rumput yang terlihat luas dan tanpa batas. Langit malam bertaburan banyak bintang sebagai _background_. Terlihat di pinggir kiri tempat tersebut dibuat sedikit meninggi menyerupai bukit dan di atasnya terdapat pohon besar dengan ayunan yang terbuat alami dari kayu. Di sisi kanan terlihat sungai buatan serta jembatan setengah bagian di atas sungai tersebut. Untuk efek air sungai, mereka memakai alat semacam hologram.

"Yosh! Sepertinya semua sudah sesuai, Gilbert-_san_," kata Heine.

"Kurasa begitu. Bisa kau panggil Kira dan Cagalli?" pinta Gilbert seraya duduk di kursi khusus sutradara.

"_Hai_." Heine pun pergi ke ruang ganti.

_Cklek. _

"Kira, Cagalli, semuanya su..." Perkataan laki-laki berambut kejinggaan itu terputus saat Cagalli menatapnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Heine tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena terlalu kaget. Bisa dibilang ia terlalu terpesona dengan sosok Cagalli yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis bangsawan Eropa zaman dahulu. Putih, bersih, bisa dibilang seperti malaikat ketimbang gadis bangsawan. Walau gaun putih selututnya dan berlengan pendek itu terlihat sederhana, tapi jika Cagalli yang memakainya... Sepertinya, akan ada yang jatuh cinta lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Ehem, sudah selesai ya?" Kira sengaja berdeham di awal.

"A-a," jawab Heine tidak jelas karena terlalu gugup.

"Ayo, Cagalli," ajak sang kakak yang juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kostum ala pelukis Barat zaman dulu. Tak lupa kacamata kotak besar menghiasi wajahnya. Di atas kepala Kira tersemat topi baret berwarna coklat tua.

Perlahan Cagalli bangkit dari kursi rias lalu mengikuti Kira ke tempat pembuatan PV.

Selama perjalanan, Kira hanya menahan tawa dan membuat Cagalli kesal.

"_Baka_, apanya yang lucu sih?"

"Ahaha, Heine mulai menyukaimu, Cagalli," kata Kira saambil tertawa.

"Huh?"

"Cagalli! Kira! Ke sini!" Keduanya berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang memanggilnya tadi. Wajah Cagalli terlihat tegang begitu sang sutradara memberikan selembar kertas berisi lirik buatan saudara kembar tak identiknya. Ia memperhatikan kata demi kata tersebut dalam diam. "_Scene_ pertama, kau harus berakting seolah tengah bernostalgia dengan tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu, Cagalli. Lalu saat Kira berjalan di jembatan itu, kau hanya memandangi langit tanpa melihatnya," jelas Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Cagalli terangkat ke atas.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kenapa... di sini tertulis 'di mana kamu saat kau berada di sampingku'?"

Kira tersenyum tipis. "Maksudnya, _gadis itu_ memang di dekatku tapi pikiran dan jiwanya tidak di sana. Bisa dibilang _dia _selalu memikirkan hal yang lain jika bersamaku," jelasnya karena dirinyalah yang membuat lirik tersebut. Tiga detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tatapan curiga dari sang adik. "A-apa?" tanya Kira dengan nada sewot.

"Aku bertaruh, kau sedang memikirkan seorang gadis yang takkan bisa kau jangkau saat kau membuat liriknya." Cagalli tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai.

"Berisik!"

"Hahaha!"

**~~(~`_`~)~~**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak absennya Cagalli, dan sejak saat itu pula Athrun selalu menengok ke kelas 2-2 tiap kali ia keluar kelas. Sempat ia berpikir kalau gadis itu berbohong mengenai kelasnya. _Kalau iya, tapi untuk apa juga ia berbohong padaku? _Beberapa spekulasi bermunculan di benak Athrun.

"Athrun!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang ke arahnya.

_Hap. _Athrun berhasil menangkapnya lalu berlari menuju ring sambil menghindar.

_Srak! _Ternyata bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

"KYAAA! Athrun-_kun_! _Sugoi naaa_!" Teriakan memekik langsung memenuhi lapangan basket yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Athrun menatap _ring_ basket dengan wajah horror lalu berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Nicol yang memberikan umpan ke Athrun tadi mengajaknya ber-_high five_. "Kau hebat! Padahal kalau kuperhatikan, tadi kau sedang melamun," pujinya.

"Reflek yang bagus seperti biasanya," kata Yzak seraya memberikan botol milik Athrun kepada pemiliknya.

"_Thanks_." Dengan cepat ia menyambar botol itu dan meminumnya.

Nicol berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan napas terengah-engah. "Cape~k!"

"Siapa yang ngajakin main tadi, heh?" sahut Yzak kesal.

"Gara-gara ajakanmu, kita jadi pusat perhatian," gerutu Athrun sambil melepas ikatan dasi bergaris jingga-putih dan membuka dua kancing paling atas kemeja putihnya. Laki-laki itu pun duduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohon. Seragam sekolah yang ia pakai kini terlihat kusut karena ikut bermain basket tadi. Seragam Nicol dan Yzak juga terlihat kusut.

"Bukan _kita_, tapi _kau_ yang jadi pusat perhatian, Athrun," ralat Nicol.

Athrun hanya mendengus kesal. "Oh iya, Dearka ke mana? Tumben nggak ikut main."

"Paling ke tempat Bidadarinya tercinta," sahut Nicol dengan nada bosan.

"Semua orang sama saja. Punya pacar, sahabat pun ditinggal."

Baik Nicol maupun Athrun yang kaget langsung menatap Yzak.

"Apa?"

Tawa renyah keluar dari laki-laki berambut hijau daun yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput. Ia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aduduh, perutku, ahaha. Ya ampun, Yzak. Baru kali ini kau berbicara seperti itu," kata laki-laki tersebut seraya mengambil posisi duduk. "Kau cemburu ya, sekarang Dearka lebih perhatian pada pacarnya?" goda Nicol dan sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari laki-laki yang digodanya.

"Enak saja, aku ini masih normal tahu!" sewot Yzak.

"Memang Dearka sudah punya pacar? Siapa?" tanya Athrun.

"Katanya sih, iya. Salah satu gadis yang ada di kelas 2-2," jawab Nicol sambil meringis.

Alis Athrun nampak terangkat sedikit. "Aku baru tahu," gumamnya. "Bukan pacar kok, aku ditolaknya karena dia ingin fokus ke sekolahnya dulu." Mendengar suara Dearka, reflek laki-laki itu menengok ke arah sumber suara. Sahabat berambut pirangnya itu tampak tersenyum miris seraya berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Lalu ke mana saja kau sedari tadi?" tanya Nicol.

Dearka duduk di sebelah kiri Athrun. "Aku meminta jawaban darinya di atap sekolah."

Yzak memandangi atap sekolah, samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis tengah membelakangi pagar pembatas. "Sepertinya gadis itu masih berada di sana. Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri, _baka_?" herannya.

"Dia ingin sendiri setelah aku bilang _akan menunggunya_."

"Wow? Kau serius mau menunggunya?" tanya Nicol tidak percaya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekali. "Tak ada gadis lagi sepertinya di dunia ini."

Siulan menggoda terdengar dari Yzak. "Karena hanya gadis itu yang menolakmu, bukan?"

"Kita lihat saja, seberapa lama kau mau menunggunya. Kau 'kan _playboy_ kelas kakap," kata Nicol dengan santainya berucap seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bercanda, namun Dearka nampak tertohok mendengarnya.

Athrun ikut memandangi atap sekolah tepatnya ke arah gadis yang 'ditembak' Dearka. Kedua alisnya tanpa sadar berkerut saat ia mencoba melihat wajah gadis berambut kecoklatan itu. Dari postur tubuh dan warna rambut, Athrun seperti mengenalinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Dearka dengan pandangan kaget. "Dearka, kau menembak gadis berkacamata itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hah? Gadis berkacamata yang mana, Athrun?" tanya balik Dearka.

"Iya, gadis berkacamata dan berambut coklat dari kelas 2-2 itu, kan?"

"Sejak kapan Miriallia Haw pakai kacamata?" heran Nicol.

"Eh? Namanya Miriallia?" tanya Athrun memastikan. Melihat Dearka dan Nicol mengangguk, membuat kedua bahu laki-laki itu agak menurun. Helaan napas lega juga terdengar darinya. Ia kembali memperhatikan gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Miriallia Haw tersebut dan tersadar bahwa rambut gadis itu agak melengkung ke atas pada bagian bawahnya. _Sepertinya aku salah orang, Miriallia bukan gadis yang waktu itu karena rambutnya tidak lurus, _pikir Athrun sambil mengingat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Athrun?" tanya Dearka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kira Miriallia adalah gadis yang kutemui di bis beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba Nicol menyenggol lengan kanan Athrun. "Apa kau tertarik dengan gadis itu?"

"Eh?" Kedua mata laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu berkedip beberapa kali lalu menunduk. "Aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya penasaran dengan namanya saja karena dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang," kata Athrun dan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ tengah berdiri bersandar pada lemari loker khusus murid kelas 1. Sesekali ia menatap koridor lalu menatap jam di tangan kirinya. "Apa dia sudah pulang, ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap koridor lagi.

_Srek!_ Terdengar pintu kelas terbuka.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini!" seru gadis berambut pirang pendek pada teman sekelasnya yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Saat ia berbalik ingin ke tempat barisan lemari sepatu, gadis itu berhenti melangkah sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Athrun-_senpai_?" gumamnya seraya berjalan menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang, Stella." Athrun tersenyum ramah lalu bergeser ke samping kiri.

Stella menatapnya heran sebelum mengambil sepatu di lokernya. "Ada apa, _Senpai_?"

"Emm, bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin pulang bareng, boleh?"

Dengan polosnya gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan juga padamu." Stella yang sudah selesai berganti sepatu langsung menatap Athun heran tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "_Senpai_ mau tanya apa?"

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu bersama dua orang laki-laki, Miriallia Haw, dan satu gadis berambut coklat lurus memakai kacamata sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, bukan?"

"Huh? Kapan _Senpai_ melihat Stella?"

"Emm, kira-kira seminggu yang lalu."

Nampaknya gadis itu berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Athrun. "Ah iya, waktu Stella sedang makan siang di bawah pohon bersama teman. Lalu kenapa, Athrun-_senpai_?"

"_Etoo_, aku ingin tahu nama temanmu yang memakai kacamata itu," kata Athrun.

"Kacamata... ah! Pasti maksud—"

"—Stella!"

Perkataan Stella terpotong oleh Shinn Asuka yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa sadar Athrun memperhatikan Shinn yang terlihat berantakan. Bahkan ia membuka semua kancing kemeja putihnya dan memperlihatkan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam yang dipakainya.

"Shinn? Ternyata Shinn masih ada di sekolah," kata Stella.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini ada latihan basket, jadi baru pulang sekarang."

"_Soudesu ka_," gumam Stella sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

Shinn menatap Athrun dengan pandangan heran. "Zala? Ternyata kau juga belum pulang," katanya pada Athrun dengan nada yang jauh dari kata 'sopan'. Ia menatap Stella dan Athrun secara bergantian. "Kau mengenalnya, Stella? Di mana?" tanya Shinn.

"Tentu saja Stella kenal, Athrun-_senpai_ 'kan terkenal di sekolah," jawab Stella.

"M-maksudku, kok bisa dekat dengannya?"

Athrun tersenyum tipis melihat adik kelasnya itu yang tampak gelagapan karena bertanya seperti itu pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kami bertemu di bis beberapa hari yang lalu," jawabnya mewakili Stella yang masih tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari Shinn. "Emm, sepertinya aku menjadi pengganggu di sini. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok, Stella," pamit Athrun.

"Eh? _Senpai_ nggak jadi pulang bareng Stella?" herannya.

"Kapan-kapan saja," sahut Athrun tanpa menoleh.

Stella terdiam sebentar. "Oh iya, tadi Athrun-_senpai_ mau tahu nama Cagalli-_neechan_."

"Huh? Mau tahu nama Cagalli?" heran Shinn. Melihat Stella mengangguk, ia langsung menatap Athrun yang sudah keluar gedung sekolah dengan pandangan tajam. "Stella, jika dia bertanya lagi, tolong jangan dijawab," suruhnya dengan nada was-was. Sejak awal Shinn bisa merasakan kalau sepupu jauh Stella itu selalu berusaha menghindar dari Athrun, makanya ia meminta Stella untuk tutup mulut soal nama Cagalli.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" heran Stella.

"Sudah, turuti saja perkataanku."

**To Be Continued**

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fanfic Mizu yang ini? :D Gomen, Mizu baru meng-update-nya karena bermasalah dengan waktu dan penyakit buntu ide untuk fanfic CLBK-nya. T_T etoo, sebenarnya sih sinopsisnya ada cuma agak susah ngembanginnya #pundung# dan jadilah chapter ini. Gomenasai, minna-san. #bow#

Etoo, Mizu juga mau minta maaf karena nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan yang ada di review karena kalau Mizu jawab nanti langsung ketebak alur ceritanya seperti apa. Setelah baca chap ini, mungkin para readers bisa nebak alasan kenapa Cagalli bertingkah seperti itu dan lainnya. :)

**Big Thanks For : popcaga, airin yukibara, Hoshi Uzuki, Yukishiro1412, Rukaga Ann, Dandeliona96, ShaNelSha, Lya Awlya, dan para readers yang sudah berkunjung ke sini. #bow# :)**

**Sekali lagi, SANKYUUU! #bow#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 5 Juli 2013**


End file.
